character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Canon, Angry Birds)/SuperNintendude
|-|Games= |-|Movies= Summary Red is the main protagonist of the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was introduced in 2009, as the icon of the original game and a core member of the original flock, as well as the leader. Red is typically the central character in the Angry Birds games. After his first appearance in Poached Eggs, he has become a prominent character for the series. He hates the pigs the most. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B to at least Low 7-C. Higher w/ Power Potion Name: Red J. Bird Origin: Angry Birds Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, but is an adult Classification: '''Bird, Desert/Northern Cardinal, Leader of the Flock '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge himself via Power Potion), Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes via Birdquake), Explosion Manipulation (Can spawn TNT crates via TNT Drop, Energy TNT, Allaka-BAM, or Boombox), Vehicular Mastery in Go!, Sound Manipulation (Can create sound waves), Homing Attack (In Red's Mighty Feathers, can home in and target whatever is in sight and via Homing Bird), Ice Manipulation with Blizzard Spell, Duplication (Via Flock of Birds), Summoning golden ducks, and Fire Manipulation with hot chili spell and Rage Ability, Plant Manipulation (Via Mush-Bloom, can cause mushrooms to bloom in order to collapse structures), Black Hole Creation (Via Space Egg), Statistics Amplification (Via King Sling, Boost, Leaf Blower and Target/Turbo Kart), Rage Power Attack Potency: Wall Level (Destroys pig structures on a daily basis) to at least Small Town level (Destroyed Pig City all on his lonesome. Able to injure Leonard, who survived the explosion of Pig City. Comparable to fellow birds and other characters who can harm him). Higher w/ Power Potion Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly Transonic or higher (In Toons, sped to Pig City, destroyed it, got the eggs and raced back to the other side of the island in literal seconds. Ran back to a egg nest/slingshot at fast speeds). Higher w/ King Sling Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Chuck who can lift a giant tree log to use as a battering ram, Chef Pig who fished up a giant whale and a Minion Pig who seemingly pushed a cart with a big pile of chopped wood on it). Higher w/ Power Potion Striking Strength: Wall Class to at least Small Town Class. Higher w/ Power Potion Durability: Small Town level (Comparable to Chuck and Bomb, who survived the latter's explosion which destroyed Pig City. Should be comparable to Leonard, who also survived explosion an explosion that destroyed Pig City). Higher w/ Power Potion Stamina: Very High (Is able to run long distances without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range normally. Likely kilometers via slingshot (slingshot can go to one side of Piggy Island and launch the bird at the other side). Higher w/ King Sling Standard Equipment: Slingshot, various power-ups and spells Intelligence: Above Average (Red is surprisingly an expert in leadership and a skilled marksman) Weaknesses: Red still hasn't managed to control his anger issues and easily gets out of control often. When at his angriest, Red acts more like a raging uncontrollable beast instead of his usual self. Red is also incredibly highly strung and sees small things as a declaration of war – like hearing the sound of the wind and mistaking it for the distant battle cry of the pig army. Keys: In Classic, Seasons, Friends, Space, Go!, POP, Evolution, and POP Blast | In animated media | In the movies Notable Attacks/Techniques Abilities Red's battle cry.gif|Red's battle cry toppling over a pig structure. mighty feathers.gif|Red's Mighty Feathers Red Boost.gif|Red's speed boost ability Red Rock Pop.gif|Red's Rock Pop ability AB Pop 2 rage.gif|Red's Rage Ability being used to clear a cluster of bubbles Red explosive storm.gif|Red creating an explosive storm Although Red was powerless in his debut, Red has gained many new abilities since then. * Battle Cry: '''Red unleashes a mighty battle cry loud enough to topple down stone structures. * '''Mighty Feathers: Red hones onto a target, and charges right into them. * Speed Boost: When Red's power-up beaker is filled, he can increase his speed for a short period of time to give him a small boost. * Rock Pop: Red uses a slingshot to launch a special bubble powerful enough to break solid rock. * Rage Ability: When fully enraged, Red can shoot an explosive fireball that deals area of effect damage around the point of impact. * Explosive Storm: '''Red kicks a target and turns it into a whirling storm. All targets hit by the storm will be drawn inside and blasted over the field in massive explosion that causes even more damage to the affected targets. Slingshots * '''Normal Slingshot: The slingshot is the main weapon/utility the birds use in order to attack the pigs. Red can pull back on the slingshot strap, then release to fire himself right into the enemy. ** King Sling: King Sling is an upgraded version of the original model with stronger rubber bands that provide a lot more power for bird launches, allowing them to fly further and faster. * Wood Chipper: * Stone Crusher: * Glass Smasher: * Golden Slingshot: * Wishbone: * Jingle Sling: * Winter Slingshot: * Bouncy Sling: * Diamond Sling: Power-ups & Spells * Mighty Eagle: With a tin of sardines, Red can summon the Mighty Eagle to swoop in and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. ** Mighty Dragon: With a red koi fish, Red can summon the Mighty Dragon to swoop in and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. ** Space Eagle: 'When summoned by a tin of sardines, the Space Eagle shall enter the fray through a wormhole and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. * 'Power Potion: Red can use these to increase his size and striking power. * Birdquake: This power-up creates massive earthquakes capable of collapsing structures. * King Sling: King Sling is a metal slingshot with stronger rubber bands that provide a lot more power for bird launches, allowing them to fly further and faster. * TNT Drop/Energy TNT/Allaka-BAM/Boombox: This power-up summons multiple explosive crates onto the battlefield which Red can hit to detonate. * Homing Bird: As the Homing Bird, Red will change its trajectory upon detecting the first target on its radar. * Flock of Birds: This power-up creates 4 smaller clones of Red. * Space Egg: Red can summon the Space Egg to create a vortex that can pull in objects and targets. * Pig Puffer/Pig Inflater: '''This power-up inflates multiple targets, making them easier to hit. * '''Mush-Bloom: This power-up blooms magenta-colored mushrooms in multiple areas of the enemy fortresses, causing the fortress to become less stable, and sometimes, damaging targets in the process. * TeleBird: As the TeleBird, Red can teleport himself and anything around him to anywhere he wants. * Golden Ducks: 'This surprisingly effective spell causes rubber ducks to rain onto the battlefield, damaging anyone who happens to get hit. * 'Blizzard: This spell turns multiple random objects into ice, making them easier to destroy. * Hot Chili: This spell causes a random target to ignite and explode.Category:SuperNintendude Gallery